


The One Person You Can’t Let Go

by Ani_meme



Series: Anime One Shots [16]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blushing Kaneki Ken, Caretaking, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Coffee, Comfort, Cute, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Half-Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Hugs, Human Nagachika Hideyoshi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_meme/pseuds/Ani_meme
Summary: Hide turned around when he heard a muffled sneeze come from the bed. He smiled when his eyes fell on Kaneki and advanced to prop his elbows onto the counter to face his friend. He cupped his cheeks with his hands and with a cheerful grin yet gentle voice asked:“Slept well, SnowWhite?”
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: Anime One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The One Person You Can’t Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki- 18  
> Hide- 19
> 
> Can be read separately or as the follow up of Hush hush: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316145   
> I had to republish to make this it’s own one shot, sorry for any confusion xoxo

A warm light ray fell on Kaneki’s face from the unique window of the room. He half-opened his eyes, nose hidden underneath the comfy white covers. He sank a little more into the cozy mattress as a snug feeling overwhelmed his sleepy senses. He blinked slowly at the light, trying to recall why he was in a room he did not remember. 

A flow of memories suddenly came back to him, the realisation of the previous day pushing him to hide under the covers. He’d fought off a bunch of kakujas — cannibal ghouls — who had tried to eat him and his best friend Hide. This had resulted in him eating the said ghouls as he was himself a kakuja, and going psycho on anything that crossed his path that wasn’t Hide. He’d come down from the high a little later, exhausted and panicked in the middle of an empty street. From then on, the memories were a blur of clumsy walking and his hand clasping around someone’s neck as he was being carried. He vaguely remembered being lowered onto a bed and… Having another one of his hellish nightmares. The memory of Hide being at his side the previous night hit him, and he felt his cheeks erupt with blush. Good thing he was hiding under the covers, safely snuggled into a little ball on the soft mattress. 

The whistling of a kettle near him caught his attention. He turned away from the window in the direction of the noise and popped his head out to peek. Three steps away from the bed was a counter which closed a small kitchen area. Behind the counter was a messy head of caramel and chocolate coloured hair facing the wall. 

Hide turned around when he heard a muffled sneeze come from the bed. He smiled when his eyes fell on Kaneki and advanced to prop his elbows onto the counter to face his friend. He cupped his cheeks with his hands and with a cheerful grin yet gentle voice asked:

“Slept well, SnowWhite?”

Kaneki answered with a cute groan and stuffed his head into the pillow under Hide’s heartwarming laugh. Hearing it again reminded him of how much he’d missed it. He sighed in his covers, feeling his friend’s familiar hazelnut brown eyes watching over him. 

The whistling of the kettle stopped, and the rustling of clothes moving when Hide turned around was heard. Kaneki savoured the calm and comfort he felt when he heard the appreciated sound of the mugs tinting against one another and liquid being poured into the containers. He heard the noise of Hide’s bare footsteps walk around the counter to come towards him. Pushing the covers out of his sleepy face he saw the boy approach with two coffee mugs in hand and a discrete understanding smile on his face. 

“I certainly am nowhere near as good as you in the art of making coffee, so please accept this humble cup that I made, even if I doubt it’s any good.” He announced with a joking tone. 

Kaneki sat up at the end of the bed and swung his legs off before stretching and letting out an adorable yawn. He took the cup the boy in front of him was offering and brought it close to his chest. 

“Thank you.”

He moved the mug up to his nose and closed his eyes, inhaling the coffee beans smell mixed with a few aromas like cinnamon. 

“Smells pretty good to me.” He said with a small smile. 

“Wait till you taste it.”

Kaneki brought the steaming liquid to his lips and blew softly on it before taking a sip. It was not the best coffee he’d ever had, but it was fairly good. More than anything, it was the attention that sent a feeling of love straight to his heart. 

“You’re getting better at it.” He finally declared. 

In response Hide extended an arm to cup his chin with two fingers and press a kiss on his forehead. The gesture stirred up a herd of butterflies inside Kaneki’s stomach. His face turned bright red and his lips parted in a short breath. Hide had many times manifested love to him through friendly gestures like hugs and eventually a kiss on the cheek, but ever since last night his lips seemed to be all over Kaneki’s face, and the act made the half-ghoul’s heart speed up in his chest like a little motor engine. He loved every bit of it. 

The other boy seemed to realise what he’d done on an impulse and cleared his throat a little awkwardly. 

“I’m- Erm, glad you like it.”

He then proceeded to kneel in front of his best friend, bringing the mug to his lips and drinking away as he slid a hand around Kaneki’s legs. His head was tilted to the side, eyes staring at something to his left to avoid eye contact. Kaneki drank too, not missing the blush on Hide’s cheeks. Although the boy seemed a bit shy at the idea of being this intimate with his friend, his right hand’s fingers kept very subtly and gently stroking the skin behind Kaneki’s knees and shins.

The white-haired boy emptied his cup and put it down on the floor. He watched Hide do the same before the boy with olive eyes took his hands in his. 

“Are you feeling better?” He asked worriedly. 

One of his hands rose to Kaneki’s forehead to take the temperature, before coming back down. Hide stared up at him, eyes vibrant with an energy only he was capable of. 

“Yes, I think so.” He paused. “Thanks to you.”

Hide grinned and hugged Kaneki’s lap. 

“Don’t thank me.” 

Kaneki could feel himself on the verge of tears. He didn’t think he deserved this much care and attention; he was just a monster like another. The torture he’d undergone only had made his evil nature come up to the surface. It had always been there. 

His legs twitched as he held in the need to cry. Hide picked up on it and looked up to see his red eyes burning with the will to let the tears fall. The human rose up to hook Kaneki into another one of his perfect hugs. 

He let the ghoul hold onto him as if he were the only life boat on earth, stroking the white hair and rubbing his head against the boy’s. 

“Shhhh-” He shushed softly. 

Kaneki responded by nuzzling his face in the crook of the other’s neck, as if to hide from the whole world. He felt a hand being rubbed against his back, which managed to calm him down and find a steady breathing rhythm. No matter how panicked or sad he was, Hide’s caresses always seemed to make things better. They did an even better job considering that Kaneki did not believe he deserved them. 

“Hey, come get some fresh air with me.” Hide whispered into his ear before pampering a kiss onto his temple. 

The white-haired boy nodded shyly. He stood up with his friend and they both walked to the door, Hide’s hand not letting go of Kaneki’s. They got into the corridor of the hotel they had stayed the night in to make their way to the garden. This last one was facing a large river which flowed underneath a concrete bridge. The two boys walked through the corridors one by one, their feet not making a noise on the soft carpets. They reached the stairs and snuck quietly downstairs. They entered a breakfast room with french windows, pushed them aside to set foot on the grass wet with the morning dew. It was still early, no one else was around. Kaneki stopped to bring his arms together above his head and stretch all he could. His sore muscles protested as he stood on his tiptoes, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Nice back.”

He lifted his eyelids to see Hide next to him, grinning. The human winked, making the ghoul’s belly erupt with the now familiar tingly sensation he’d felt every time Hide did something like this. 

“Thanks.” He replied in a small voice. 

They went to sit on the edge of the canal, their legs swinging above the water. The two of them looked at the flow of greyish mass for a while, not talking. Then after a few minutes, Hide said:

“Day one of sleeping in the same room as a psychopath half-ghoul, completed successfully!”

Kaneki chortled, appreciating the joke meant to lighten up the mood. 

“You’re completely crazy.” He replied, shaking his head with a grin. 

“For you? Yes I am.”

This froze Kaneki on the spot. 

They suddenly looked into each other’s eyes, feeling the tension building up as they both tried to contain their need to laugh in. Kaneki bit his lip but snorted. This sent them both over the edge as they erupted in a euphoric craziness. The sound of Hide’s laugh brought back memories Kaneki thought he’d left behind, and the will to make so many more overwhelmed him. He saw the boy bring his hand to his face and close his eyes while his torso shook, the precious smile on his face bright and true. 

In that moment, Kaneki knew he’d found the one person that he never wanted to let go off ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated if you enjoyed xx


End file.
